MetalStorm- Infinity
by Admiral StarNight
Summary: Based off the app game MetalStorm: Online. Caitlyn Von Williams is a regular pilot in a military that is hard to advance in if your not wealthy and sometimes less than moral fighting standards. But it would seem that not everything is peaceful. A rebellion is starting to glow, will it be snuffed out, or fanned to be even hotter? Rated M for mature language/scenes


**_I do not own MetalStorm. By the way, this is based off the app game. Some twisting will occur._**

* * *

**MetalStorm**- _Infinity_

Admiral Durant was a tall man, was a thin face and the cold dark eyes common to those related to the Emperor. He was also the commander of the aircraft carrier named _Vivara_, the finest carrier in the fleet.

This aircraft carrier was also the one which newly promoted Lieutenant Caitlyn Von Williams was currently deployed on.

Caitlyn Von Williams was of average height, with hazel-green eyes and medium brown hair. She was a pilot, but she was no ace. There was really nothing special about her, born of a wealthy store manager and regular mother, the only reason she'd even gotten into the Royal Air Force is because she'd passed the entrance exam with flying colors. After that Caitlyn had been only marginal in performance.

Caitlyn currently sat on the wing of her new plane, staring out at the deck of engineers and various crewmen run around fixing different airplanes. She wondered often in the past week of her deployment how she had gotten picked for this spot. There were many pilots better than her. Getting deployed with the relative of the Emperor was supposed to be a great honor, she didn't really think so.

As the newest pilot aboard the carrier, her call sign was Atlas; a tradition dating back many years, Caitlyn personally hated it. She looked down as a petty officer came half jogging up the stairs on her fighter and stopped. She raised an eyebrow at the man and he gave a somewhat hurried salute.

"Ma'am, we've been instructed to do preflight for your squadron; you may want to go get ready." He said and she nodded.

"Thank you PO for being on top of things." She said, giving the man a pat on the shoulder. The petty officer nodded, looking a bit relieved that she hadn't bitten his head off for disturbing her.

That was another thing which Caitlyn didn't really like. Her pilot call sign was just a bit annoying, the fact that every officer seemed to willing to snap at the enlisted for anything seemed wrong. They after all helped run the ship and did a lot of work which the officers didn't want to or weren't trained for.

She allowed the PO to go down the steps first, and quickly stepped down off the ladder as other enlisted started to swarm around her airplane. Jogging over to the ready room, she already found Vargas there, pulling her long red hair into a ponytail that would fit into her helmet. Caitlyn went over to her locker and opened it, stripping herself of her off duty uniform and dressing in her flight gear Vargas turned to face her.

"Atlas, this'll be your first mission with us, Helios Squad. Only you, Copperhead, Valiant and I are going up. The rest are staying here..." She paused looking toward the door and then lowered her voice. "I don't know how you got here with your performances record, but you're not going to be able to use any kiss ass up in the air with the enemy."

Caitlyn paused for a moment in her adjustment of her helmet. She thought about making a snappy comeback, but didn't. Vargas had been nice. What she really thought was that Von Williams had spread her legs to get here. She was wrong, but it didn't stop her from not really liking Caitlyn.

"Yes Ma'am." she answered as Copperhead skidded into the room with Valiant on his heels. the two hurriedly dressed up for the mission while Vargas tore them a new one for being late.

* * *

Caitlyn watched carefully as her fighter was taken to the flight deck. When the flight deck crew started to wave her on, she deftly maneuvered the fighter to the indicated position while Vargas plane was put on the catapult. She watched as Vargas plane shot off the carrier and into the sky, then Copperhead, then Valiant.

She was last. That didn't surprise her, being the new one and all. With the help of the flight crew she was lined up on the catapult. The signal flags were straight out, the aircraft carrier creating a good headwind for her airplane to take off in. Once she made sure everything was set, she gave a thumb up to flight crew who scampered out of the way. The catapult accelerated her quickly and she was airborne. Taking off from such a short runway still amazed her, but she was getting use to it.

Her fighter settled into position, and she quickly checked that her ammo was still functioning properly. She'd checked it on the ground, but she checked it again.

_"Pleasure to fly the deadly skies with you Atlas. Hope you're as good as they say."_ It was copperhead and Von Williams wonders who the fuck had been messing with her files, either than or he was being sarcastic, but then again, sarcasm wasn't a strong suit of Copperhead so this had to be real. _"We've got a bit of rebellion on our hands. The northern province of Markovia has always had a bit of an independence streak."_

_"Copperhead is right, the Dominus went off the air when she entered Port Crescent, haven't heard a word since. We have to find her."_ Vargas cut in.

Caitlyn sent back an affirmative and settled in for a flight. Her memories rewinding to her days as a newly minted Ensign aboard the _Dominus._

* * *

It was unusual, to say the least, for the pilots and regular naval officers to be eating together. However some sort of accident was being cleaned up in the mess hall that the pilots usually ate in. The pilots and regular naval officers had a rivalry. The regular naval officer thought of the pilots as 'airhead hotshots' with 'big egos and small genitalia.' On the other hand pilots thought of the regulars as 'scared babies' afraid to fly because 'they weren't man enough AND even had small parts.' It was taken a bit too seriously at times and sometimes caused tensions that really shouldn't be there.

Ensign Caitlyn Von Williams had no idea who or where to sit in such a packed room, the pilots and regulars having divided themselves neatly, almost down the middle, a little 'no man's land' between them in which no one was willing to sit.

Caitlyn had sat down in that little empty area, eating her food quietly. She heard someone sit down across from, but refused to look up, probably a pilot looking to steal her small slice of cornbread. She continued to ignore the presence until she could practically hear a smirk.

"Is your food that interesting Ensign?"

Von Williams glanced up at then newly promoted Commander Nyman. Young and handsome with a stark white hair for his age, he was well connected in many places. She swallowed the green beans she'd been eating and shook her head.

"No sir." She said quietly and Nyman's smirk grew to a smile.

"I thought not, now what's your name? Mine is Richard Nyman."

"Caitlyn Von Williams." She replied. "You like to hang out with pilots Commander?"

Nyman snorted. "A silly rivalry if you ask me, anyways, I can almost assure you that my fellows have smaller parts than your own men."

"You included sir?" She said, somewhat rushed before blushing and looking away.

Nyman ignored the fact that would be a breach of protocol and shook his head. "No Ensign, that in fact is not true." Her grinned evilly at the pilot and she blushed harder. Suddenly a chime rang over the ship intercom and he grimaced. "Sorry Caitlyn I have to go on duty, how about we meet up later?"

"Sure Commander." Caitlyn said but Nyman shook his head.

"Call me Nyman, or Richard; we aren't in the exact same chain of command. I'll allow it."

"Thank you Nyman, I have to go on duty too." She quickly ate her cornbread and stood, placing the tray back where it belonged and quickly disappeared to her station.

* * *

She watched the skies, lost in her thoughts when she saw Copperhead's plane veer off suddenly, the Vargas, much to the surprise of the _Vivara _and accompanying destroyers.

Caitlyn's head swiveled to see about a half of dozen fighters headed this way. She looked down at the aircraft carrier and then fed more power to the engines. He jet rolled to the right as a missile flashed past her and she brought eh plane around in a sharp turn. The targeting HUD beeped confirmation of a lock and the missile was away, watching the plane go up in a fireball.

There was no time to mourn her enemy, her plane did another close dodge with two missiles and she locked on to yet another fighter. She realized it was a Legion fighter, but it was firing on Copperhead so she launched another missile straight up into his engines. The fight didn't last long; with Caitlyn racking up the most kills (she counted 5.)

_"Those rebels were flying Legion planes!"_ Copperhead commented as they assumed formation again.

_"Yeah no shit Sherlock, everyone noticed."_ Vargas replied. _"Look there are the destroyers that they guarding. Unprotected."_

"Like fish in a barrel." Caitlyn commented over the com and received an energetic reply from Copperhead and Valiant as they went diving in on the rebel ships.

Caitlyn rolled her fighter over and then went diving in, aiming for the central tower. She hit it with a few missiles, and then used her regular guns. She'd be hitting something important eventually. Valiant was sticking with her, doing a run on one of the missile launchers on deck and taking it out. She twisted her fighter around and launched another two missiles then followed it with a burst from her guns. She almost didn't make it clear of the blast zone when the ship went up in a pretty yellow of fire. She nodded slightly and suddenly tilted her head as a voice came over the com.

_"Helios Squad, you did well today."_ It was Admiral Durant, his voice lacking any sort of inflection which suggested that the man actually meant it. _"It'll be a while before your next mission, you can come back."_

"_Alright Helios Squad, let's get back to the carrier, you did well today Atlas."_ Vargas commented as the squad headed back to the carrier.

Caitlyn smiled, looking out over the ocean, she couldn't help wondering what happened to the _Dominus_... and its crew.


End file.
